saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blaisem/Toughness vs. Tough Body
Heavy choices: Toughness vs. Tough Body There'll be some mathematical introduction but a summary/tl;dr is at the bottom! Our goal in optimizing Toughness vs. Tough Body is to maximize survivability. Survivability (also known as effect hit points in other games) is simply how much damage you can take before dying. We can define it as 1) survivability = (base health + Toughness) * Body Fueling * 1 / (1 - total %DR) : with total %DR being the combination of damage reduction from armor and Tough Body 2) 'total %DR = 1 - (1 - %DR Armor) * (1 - %DR Tough Body) Examining the %DR factor in equation 1, we can plug in equation 2 to obtain: survivability = (base health + Toughness) * Body Fueling * 1 / total %DR The reason for presenting the equation this way is it becomes immediately clear which components here are multiplicative; that is, they are independent of any other variables. Body Fueling for example is not interesting to us because its multiplicative role means its presence will not affect any correlation between Toughness and Tough Body Finding a way to compare Toughness and Tough Body Obviously maxing both Tough Body and Toughness together will maximize survivability. We need to establish some conditions in order to find out which one deserves priority. We can conveniently take 25 skill points, and ask the question: How can I apportion 25 skill points most efficiently between Toughness and Tough Body? On one end of the spectrum, we have 25 points in Toughness and 0 points in Tough Body; on the other side, we have 0 points in Toughness and 25 points in Tough Body. We can say which "combination" of points is superior by directly multiplying their bonuses for a given base heatlh. For example, at a base health of 8100, if Toughness yields a 25% increase in survivability and Toughness a 30% increase, the total benefit is 1.25 * 1.30 = 2.04, or a 104% increase. Will finish this later, probably only on request tl;dr * At base health under 6900, max Toughness scales bettter * Above a base health of 6900, max Tough Body is better * Because 6900 base health is achieved by level 48, maxing Tough Body will pay off greater dividends in the long run * Tough Body is ''not affected or hindered in any way by armor, unless the armor reaches 10,000 (100% DR), at which point Tough Body becomes redundant against non-dark minions. * Tough Body has the added flexibility of being useful against Dark Minions, your only defense against them besides Die Another Day. * Without running the numbers, Body Armour Expert is most likely better if you want defense against non-dark minions and plan on wearing heavy armor with defensive augments. * There is no real "ideal" combination of points long term. With 25 points to spend, pure Toughness is always better below level 48, while pure Tough Body is better above level 48. In the short term, say your first 10 points, Toughness will be somewhat better, but as you reach level 50+, even this advantaged becomes less pronounced. * 1 point in Tough Body is still worthwhile because it grants 6% DR (triple value for a single point). * Medics healing packs are more efficient with Tough Body. I think that covers the summary... Unfinished Section GG 2 much work '''The Goal How do we establish whether Toughness or Tough Body are better? We can define point value. Point value is the efficiency of the skill, defined here as the relative increase in survivability per point. We need to first break down equation 1 and examine how each skill impacts its factor ; Toughness : survivability = (base health + Toughness) : Efficiency = health + 300 * (x) / health + 300 * (x - 1) ; ; Example : Base Health = 8100 : Efficiency of raising Toughness to 2 = + 300 * (2) / + 300 * (1) = 8700 / 8400 = 1.036, or a 3.6% increase in survivability. ; Tough Body : survivability = 1 / (1 - %DR) : Efficiency = (49 - x) / (48 - x) ; ; Example : Efficiency of raising Tough Body to 2 = (49 - 2) / (48 - 2) = 47 / 46 = 1.0217, or a 2.2% increase in survivability : You might notice that, although the second skill point is a 2% gain in %DR, your actual survivability increases by 2.2%. This is just how %DR works; it becomes more efficient as you stack more of it. Obviously maxing both Tough Body and Toughness together will maximize survivability. We need to establish some conditions in order to find out which one deserves priority. We can conveniently take 25 skill points, and ask the question: How can I apportion 25 skill points most efficiently between Toughness and Tough Body? On one end of the spectrum, we have 25 points in Toughness and 0 points in Tough Body; on the other side, we have 0 points in Toughness and 25 points in Tough Body. The missing piece is 'Examining Toughness' 'Armor' Category:Blog posts